Three weddings and a baby
by formerly webdoor
Summary: sequel to Old Friends Reunite. Starts two weeks after graduation. From there it follows Tommy, Kim, Jason, Kat, Billy, and Hayley. Also the former Dino Thunder teens will be in it. If you haven't read Old Friends Reunite, you may want to.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is ladies and gentlemen. **

After graduation, the now former Dino Thunder teens took a job at Hayley's Cyberspace café. Two weeks after Reefside High School had their graduation, it was Zack and Angela's wedding rehearsal. With Tommy being on Summer break, and the extra help at the café, Tommy, Billy, and Hayley left early the day or the rehearsal for Angel Grove.

"Are you two sure that letting the kids run the café by their selves today and tomorrow is a good idea?" Tommy asked.

"Trent will be in charged, besides he has helped out some while a ranger," Hayley said.

"All six of them picked everything up quickly," Billy said.

"Before we head out-of-town, do we have everything?" Tommy asked.

"We do, the question is, do you?" Hayley asked.

I got my phone in the cup holder and my bag is in the trunk. Did either one of you grab the tux's?" Tommy asked.

"Yes I did," Billy said.

"By the way, take it easy on the interstate. You are lucky I'm letting you drive my car there," Hayley said.

"I'll be careful," Tommy said.

"You aren't a race car driver anymore and this isn't your Turbo zord either," Hayley said.

"Have you been talking to Kat or any other former Turbo rangers?" Tommy asked.

"No, but we know how you are when you drive to church," Hayley said.

"On that note, Angel Grove, here we come," Tommy said just before he turned onto the interstate.

Two hours later, they reached Angel Grove.

"So where to first?" Tommy asked.

"Let's see if my parents are home first," Billy said.

"I'm sure they would love to see the ring," Hayley said.

"I still can't believe none of us notice it until graduation, and that Kim kept it a secret," Tommy said.

A few minuets later, the three of them where in front of Billy's parents house.

"Man I haven't stopped here in years. I see your lab is still there," Tommy said.

Billy's mom was on the front porch with a Dachshund by her feet.

"There's mom with Rusty," Billy said.

"I'll see you guys later," Tommy said.

"Oh no you don't. This is my car. Now where do you want to go?" Hayley asked.

"Fine let's see if my parents are home," a defeated Tommy said.

"Tommy's dad was about to walk into the house when Hayley pulled up.

"Do you mind opening the trunk? I might as well get my bag out even though mom and dad aren't expecting me this early," Tommy said.

"Sure," Hayley said.

As soon as Tommy shut the trunk, his dad stuck his head out.

"Hey Tommy, I didn't expect to see you for another few hours," his dad said.

"I rode with Billy and his fiancé," Tommy said.

"Fiancé when did he purpose?" Tommy's dad asked.

"A little over a month ago. I didn't even notice until graduation day. One of the girls saw the ring and let out a scream of happiness," Tommy said.

"So when did the three of you get here?" His dad asked.

"About fifteen minutes ago," Tommy said.

"As soon as your mom get's back, we are going to go see mom," Tommy's dad said.

"How is grandma?" Tommy asked.

"She's doing better. I think she's starting to realize dad's no longer with her," Tommy's dad said.

"Wait, shouldn't you be at work?" Tommy asked.

"I took the day off, so I can spend the afternoon with mom. I got my forty hours in this week," his dad said.

"I was going to go to Jason and Kat's today, but I think I'll go with you and mom first," Tommy said.

Meanwhile in Reefside, Ethan went to the café for lunch while the rest of his former team mates were working.

"To bad I don't have my super hearing anymore. I like to be able to hear how the costumers think we're doing," Lena said to Ethan.

"I wonder if you used it when Kira used her scream, would you still have it?" Ethan asked.

Kira walked by and said, "Eat your sandwich."

"So mom and dad I can't go with you tonight, but if you will be here in the morning, I can go to the wedding," Lena said.

"You know I won't be free before or after the wedding," Ethan said.

"I'll take my Game Boy Advance," Lena said.

"you're going to play games while I'm ushering people and getting my picture taken?" Ethan asked.

"Why not?" Lena asked.

"What if someone will want to talk to you?" Ethan asked.

"I'll let them," Lena said.

Meanwhile Conner, Kira, Katie, and Trent were at the counter.

"Hey guys, I just thought of something. During the last battle, I should have said Let's get er done," he said.

"I think we have watched too much Larry the Cable Guy," Katie said.

"No way, you can never have too much Larry," Conner said.

Kira and Katie rolled their eyes. In Angel Grove, Tommy was visiting his grandma.

"Oh Tommy, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good, how are you grandma?" Tommy asked.

"I'm here," his grandma said.

"Mom, are you sure you want to sale the house?" Tommy's dad asked.

"I don't want to, but it's big and so empty," Tommy's grandma said.

"I know it's a hard decision, but if you think you should I support your decision," Tommy's dad said.

"Where would you move to?" Tommy asked.

"Probably to one of the senior apartments," his grandma asked.

"We have had a lot of memories in this house," Tommy's dad said.

"Yes we have Charles," Tommy's grandma said.

An hour later, Tommy decided to leave.

"Do you need a ride?" His mom asked.

"Thanks, but I think I'll walk to Jason's He doesn't live to far away," Tommy said.

Before leaving, he hugged his grandma and told her he loved her. Then he made the short walk to Jason and Kat's. When he got there, he rung the doorbell.

"Tommy, what a nice surprise"," Kat said when she opened the door.

"Is Jason here?" Tommy asked.

No sorry, he went to the store," Kat said.

I was hoping to see Jason before I went to the wedding rehearsal.

"Tommy, did an evil ranger have a flying zord drop you here again?" Jason asked as he was walking in.

"Ha ha very funny. My grandma lives around the corner and I was there with my parents before I walked here," Tommy said.

"It's still funny that an evil ranger had a flying zord and dropped you off in our backyard," Kat said.

Tommy had lunch with Jason and Kat.

A couple of hours after lunch Jason asked, "So Tommy have you seen Kim today?"

"No not yet," Tommy said.

"I better get you there before she blows a gasket. No telling what she'll do if she finds out you are in town and haven't seen her yet," Jason said.

"She knows I'll be in town today. "I was going to go to her place before rehearsal anyways," Tommy said.

The next thing they knew, someone rung the doorbell. Jason opened the door to see Kim. She saw Tommy talking to Kat.

"Thomas Oliver, when were you going to see me?" She asked.

"I was about to go there. I went to my parents house, then my grandmas, here, and you were next on my list,"Tommy said.

"I understand you seeing family first, but Jason and Kat before your girlfriend?" Kim asked.

"Told you," Jason said.

"My grandma lives around the corner so I walked here," Tommy said.

"I'll let you off the hook, this time," Kim said.

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Yes, now come with me," Kim said.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"We're going to my place," Kim said.

Tommy and Kim spent some time together before they left for the rehearsal. Even though Kim wasn't in the wedding, she went with Tommy. They got to the Angel Grove Community Church before Billy and Hayley.

When Ethan's mom saw Tommy she asked him, "Ethan, why is Dr. Oliver here?"

"He's in the wedding, him and Uncle Zack became friends in high school," Ethan said.

"As long as you didn't do anything wrong," Ethan's dad said.

"Me do something wrong?" Ethan asked.

"Actually, I don't think you did anything bad enough to get detention since the water sprinkler incident," Ethan's mom said.

The rehearsal went smoothly. Afterwords, there was a rehearsal dinner in the church's dinning hall. The next day was the big day. Tommy's mom dropped him off at the church. There, he changed into his tux and put his street clothes in Hayley's car.

When Tommy saw Ethan he said, "You better not put any moves on Kim."

"Relax Dr. O, I wouldn't dare. Conner might," Ethan said.

_**Good thing Conner isn't here to try to hit on Kim or Kat.**_ Tommy thought.

"Dr. O, I would say something about me not knowing you would be here, but it would be a lie," Lena said.

"If I didn't know that Zack is Ethan's uncle I would wonder why two of my former students are here. I see you are still wearing purple Lena," Tommy said.

"Of course, it's my favorite color," she said.

The wedding went off without any problems. While Ethan and the rest of the wedding party was getting their pictures taken, Lena didn't play very much of her Game Boy Advance because people kept on talking to her. Mostly Kim, Jason, and Kat asking her questions about her short time as a ranger and asking what would she be going to college for. The dinner was at Bulkmeier's Restaurant. Zack's cousin, Curtis, and Angela's sister didn't embarrass the newly married couple with their speeches. In fact, the dinner was going smoothly. Kat told Jason she had to go to the restroom. After she got up, Jason asked Kim and Trini to make sure everything was alright. Tommy and Jason were talking when Kim walked up to them. She whispered something in Jason's ear.

**"WHAT? KAT'S WATER BROKE? NOW?"** Jason asked.

**If you have a suggestion on what Kat has or a name, leave it in the review or PM me. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Trini is still with her," Kim said.

"She's a week early," Jason said.

"Let's go," Tommy said.

"Good thing she didn't go into labor during the wedding," Lena said to Ethan.

"Was it just me, or did you see a short pale bald man in a gray suit at the wedding?" Zack asked.

"Yes I did, but I thought the suit was more of a blue-gray color," Lena said.

The wedding reception was a buzz after Jason shouted about Kat going into labor. Tommy went to get Jason's car while Kim and Trini brought Kat to Jason. The three of them stayed with Kat until Tommy came back. Meanwhile Conner and Katie were at the lake at Reefside Park when Katie got a text.

"Mood killer," Conner said.

"I know right, it would have been really bad if we went to far. It's from Lena, Kat went into labor at the wedding reception," Katie said.

"Now that Jason is about to be a dad, I wonder how long before Dr. O does it?" Conner asked.

"Conner McKnight, even though Dr. O and Kim are adults, I don't think they will have sex anytime soon," Katie said.

"You're right hey if Jason and Kat have a boy maybe they will name him Conner," Conner said.

"Katie gave him a look.

"Or not," Conner said.

Back in Angel Grove, Tommy and Kim stayed at the reception for a little while. As the reception was ending, Tommy, Billy, Ethan and Zack were changing into regular clothes. Tommy, Kim, Trini, Billy, and Hayley went to the hospital to see how Kat was doing. Zack took Angela to their house so she could change clothes before they went to the hospital.

When Kim arrived she went into Kat's room and asked, "How is it going?"

"How do you think it's going?** I'M IN LABOR!"** Kat yelled.

"She's at 5 center meters," Jason said.

"Sounds like you have a long night ahead of you," Kim said.

"No kidding," Jason said.

"Easy for the two of you to say, you aren't trying to give birth," Kat said.

"It'll be ok honey," Jason said.

"Yeah you're right. I think I was having a contraction," Kat said.

Jason said to Kim, "Good thing you, Tommy, Billy, Hayley, Trini, Zack, and Angela weren't here when we arrived. The Dr. and nurses were joking about us being all dressed up."

"I hope none of them become a stand up comedian," Kat said.

"I'm sure they have seen other couples in a similar situation," Kim said.

"This kid will have an interesting life," Jason said.

"While not the first kid for a former ranger, it's a first for our team," Kim said.

"You got that from Tommy?" Jason asked.

"Yes, he told me about two rangers from Lightspeed Rescue who have kids," Kim said.

"He told you about Carter and Dana's kids?" Jason asked.

"Yes, well it's getting late and I doubt that you'll have the kid tonight so we'll check with you in the morning," Kim said.

"Sounds good," Jason said.

"I may not make it much longer with all of this pain," Kat cried.

"I think she needs an epidural," Jason said.

Kim shook her head yes.

"Jason found a nurse and told her to give Kat an epidural. Meanwhile, Kim went back to the waiting room.

"How's Kat?" Tommy asked.

"It's going to be a long night. When I walked in she was at five center meters," Kim said.

"Since she needs to be at ten before she can deliver I agree," Billy said.

"This is coming from a guy who spent a lot of time in space," Zack said.

"I been studying up on a woman giving birth lately," Billy said.

_**Saying Billy has been in space is a nice cover up since we are in the waiting room.** _Tommy thought.

"So Hayley, have you made any wedding plans?" Kim asked.

"We are still talking about when and where," Hayley said.

"Why not here in Angel Grove? Billy is from here and you do go to church here," Kim said.

"True, but I'm not from here," Hayley said.

"It's getting late, I say we all come back tomorrow," Billy said.

**_I wonder if anyone else noticed the short_ pale guy in the blue-gray suit at the wedding?** Trini wondered.

The next morning, Tommy, Kim, Billy, Hayley, Zack, Trini, and Adam arrived at the hospital.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Jason sent me a text this morning. Tanya will be here soon," Adam said.

"I figured she would have been here a long time ago as close as those two were in high school," Tommy said.

"I agree," Billy said.

"Wait Zack, I thought you would have left for your honeymoon by now," Kim said.

Our flight doesn't leave until this afternoon," Zack said.

"So where did you two decide to go?" Trini asked.

"Disney World," Zack said.

"Nice," Tommy said.

Jason walked out and said, "I thought you guys left town without meeting the twins."

**"TWINS?"** Tommy, Kim, Billy, Hayley, Zack, Trini, and Adam asked.

"Yes, every ultrasound the Dr. did one of them was hiding," Jason said.

"When were they born?" Kim asked.

"Five thirty-five this morning," Jason said.

"I bet you're tired," Trini said.

"I am it was a long night," Jason said.

"So what are they?" Zack asked.

"You'll have to come and see, not everyone at once though," Jason said.

Before Tommy and Kim went to Kat's room Tanya showed up.

"She had twins," Adam said.

"What?" Tanya asked.

"One of them was hiding behind the other when the Dr. did the ultrasound," Billy said.

"Rocky and Aisha will be in this afternoon," Tanya said.

"Shall we?" Kim asked.

Tommy grabbed Kim's hand and went to Kat's room.

"I wonder how long until those two get engaged?" Aisha asked.

"It might be a while they became a couple again last month," Billy said.

"Do you think she can find enough bridesmaids?" Trini asked.

"Depends on how many groomsmen there are," Zack said.

When Tommy and Kim walked in, Kat had one baby in each arm.

"Aw one boy and one girl," Kim said.

"I thought being a ranger was tough," Kat said.

"I see both of you in both of them," Kim said.

"Really?" Tommy asked.

"My thought exactly," Jason said.

"So do you have names picked out?" Kim asked.

"We are thinking of naming them Tommy and Kim," Jason said.

"I'm speechless," Tommy said.

"Me too," Kim said.

"Thomas Jason Scott and Kimberly Katherine Scott it is," Jason said.

"Using your first names for their middle names?" Kim asked.

We almost went with Thomas Zachary," Jason said.

"I didn't think Tanya was a good middle name," Kat said.

"I think it fits," Tommy said.

"Alright then I'll let Dr. know when he gets in we decided on Thomas Zachary and Kimberly Tanya," Jason said.

"So did you have to do a C-section?" Kim asked.

"No," Kat said.

"It wasn't until the Dr. started that he found Kimberly behind Thomas," Jason said.

"I guess they are healthy," Tommy said.

"Yep," Kat said.


End file.
